Invaderbook
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: What if the IZ characters where on Facebook, probably this Rated T for a couple of curse words that might be in here in some chapters later on. ZIMxLIA DibxViolet
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Facebook Invades**

**Guess what People? I just read a hilarious Adventure Time Facebook story, so I wrote this, cause it would be funny, I'm not exactly sure, but I think this is the first one.**

**I am introducing another new character! Her name is Violet, she is a brunette with hazel eyes, and is Dib's love interest.**

**This includes LIA, but it doesn't give away anything, if you wanted to know the ending.**

**So, it takes place at around the same time, but is non-canon.**

_Insert Filler Line_

ZIM: I will take over the world! *Insert Maniacal Laughter*

200 People Like This

Dib: Not on my watch!

5,000 People Like This

Violet: Oooh! Burn!

90,000 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet: Thinking

50,000 People Like This

Dib: About What?

Violet: You—No! I mean puppies! Lots and lots of puppies! *Insert Nervous Chuckle*

85,764 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

Dib: Something tells me that Violet likes me

ZIM: Yeah like that wasn't obvious!

Keef: Burn!

ZIM: What did I tell you Keef, we're not friends anymore!

Dib: Burn!

ZIM: What's a burn?

Dib: Uh, you know when someone insults someone, another person says burn.

800,000 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet: I just painted a picture of someone

LIA: Who?

Violet: Don't tell Dib, but it's him

Dib: Why'd you paint a picture of me?

Violet: It's not like I have a crush on you or anything! *Insert Nervous Chuckle*

90,000 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

**So what do you think? Is it good, and worth making a new chapter? –PPF**


	2. Chapter 2: Dib likes Violet

**Invaderbook**

**So here is the second chapter! I already have a favorite, and an alert, and a review! YAY!**

**So here is chapter two!**

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet is crushing on someone

5 People Like This

Dib: Let me guess, me?

Violet: No!

Dib: Well I kinda like you too, if it's me that is

Violet: Then YES!

_Insert Filler Line_

Dib is in a relationship with Violet

900 People Like This

ZIM: Ha, ha, two nerds together

LIA: Burn!

Violet: We aren't the nerds, you're the nerds!

Dib: Burn!

Violet: *high fives Dib*

8,000 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

Zim has created 'I'm so gonna take over the world, so take that Dib!'

Dib has disliked 'I'm so gonna take over the world, so take that Dib!'

Violet has disliked 'I'm so gonna take over the world so take that Dib!'

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet: Hanging out with Dib

89 People Like This

ZIM Dislikes This

_Insert Filler Line_

ZIM: You're stupid for liking Big head boy

**Violet has blocked ZIM**

_Insert Filler Line_

**So that's it for this chapter, so do you love it? I'll update Irkens vs. Garklings real soon, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: Burn!

**Invaderbook 3**

**Here it is! Here it is! Chapter 3! Man I suck at Greetings.**

_Insert Filler Line_

Dib has Liked page 'ZIM is an Alien'

ZIM has Disliked page 'ZIM is an Alien'

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet: Hey Dib!

Dib: Hey Violet!

30,000 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

Dib: Hey I think I have a computer virus

Violet: Why?

Dib: There's an ugly deformed dot on my computer screen, oh wait, it's ZIM's profile picture!

Violet: Burn!

ZIM: ZIM WILL DESTROY BOTH OF YOU!

Keef: BURN!

ZIM: What did ZIM say about Keef not being my friend anymore!

Violet: Burn!

500,000 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

**So, this was the new chapter, until I post a new one. –PPF**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss and Tell

**Invaderbook 4**

**So here is the next chapter! I really, really, really hope you enjoy this one!**

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet: Listening to Selena Gomez's More, from her album Kiss and Tell

LIA and 5,000,000 Other People Like This!

_Insert Filler Line_

LIA: Why does Violet like that big headed kid?

ZIM: I don't know

Dib: My head isn't big!

18,000 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

Dib: Why does everyone make comments about my head?

Violet: I don't know, but the next person who says that, I'm gonna sass them up

Dib: You're really gonna beat the crap out of them?

Violet: Yeah, basically

8,000,000 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

GIR: I'm so glad I joined the Book of Faces!

MIA: Me too!

9,000 People Like This

ZIM: What are you 2 doing on here? You're 'Dogs', 'Dogs' don't have Facebooks!

Violet: Actually, extremely weird people sometimes make Facebooks for their 'Dogs', oh and Dib told me the truth about your strangeness, so don't pull stuff on me!

**ZIM has blocked Violet**

6,749,040 People Like This

_Insert Filler Line_

**What did you think of this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5: Take That!

Invaderbook 5

**Here is the new chapter, but this will come to a shock for you, but I don't have a Facebook, so I just am guessing from the funny stuff I read in What time is it? Facebook Time! Is what Facebook is like.**

_Insert Filler Line!_

GIR: Rubber Piggies Rock!

50,000 People Like This!

_Insert The Filler LINE!_

Violet: Help! No, wait never mind.

Dib: What happened

Violet: My shoe was untied and I tripped on the shoe lace, but I got up and tied it

Dib: Oh, okay.

1,000 People Somewhat Like This

_Filler Line_

Charlotte: Tee-Hee!

ZIM: Wrong universe blue chick!

Charlotte: Oh! Sorry, Tee-Hee!

_Filler Line_

ZIM: Violet, there's a bear behind you!

Violet: Yeah, like I'd ever believe that!

ZIM: What? But your Bighead's girlfriend, you obviously have to be stupid!

Dib: My heads not big!

Violet: I'm coming for you Space-Idiot!

Dib: Burn!

56,000 people Like This

_Filler Line_

LIA: Dib did you see that video of your girlfriend beating up ZIM? Man it was hilarious, I cause it was five minutes of Violet pounding on ZIM's door, the rest was ZIM losing, man, he could not defend himself to save his life!

Dib: Yeah it was funny!

ZIM: ZIM did not think that was funny!

Violet: Shut up, I beat you fair and square!

ZIM: this world is opposite!

Violet: No, you're just a weak little Irken, who wants his mommy!

Dib: Burn!

9,000,000 People Like This

_Filler Line_

**Okay that's it for this Chapter! –PPF**


	6. Chapter 6: QUICK CHAPTER

**Invaderbook the next chapter**

**Here is the next chapter of Invaderbook, so enjoy it people!**

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet is just chillin'

Mood: Relaxed

5 people like this

Dib: Can I come over?

Violet: sure, come and chill with me!

Dib: Sure

_Insert Filler Line_

ZIM: GIR won't stop singing 'The City is Ours'

LIA: That song by Big Time Rush?

ZIM: If that's who created that song.

LIA: Well sort of, they just perform the songs, their boss writes the songs

ZIM: Who's that?

LIA: If I tell you, promise you won't track them down, last thing I want is for what happened with violet to happen again.

ZIM: I leared from last time, I'm just going to write them, and tell them to have better songs

(A/N I have nothing against BTR's Songs, It's just what I think ZIM would would think of their songs after hearing GIR sing them over and over)

_Insert Filler Line_

Dib: I did it, I just found proof ZIM's an Alien

ZIM: YOU LIE! I'm 100% Human, human, human! Ha, ha, ha!

Violet: Yeah right!

ZIM: No one asked you!

Violet: Do you want me to beat the living crap out of you again?

ZIM: NO!

**Bye! That's it for this chapter! -PPF**


	7. Chapter 7: A less quick chapter

**Invaderbook an even newer chapter people!**

**Se here is the newest abomination to add to my collection! I'm lovin' the readers for all your loving, supporting comments, really you guys are just so nice! Thank you! , I've always wondered, why do people do that on the web? Well anyways it Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!CAT MOMENT!Here is the chapter!**

_Insert Filler LINA, I MEAN LINE!_

Violet: ZIM is so asking to be beaten up

Dib: Heck yeah he is.

LIA: BURN!

ZIM: ZIM thought you were on his side!

Violet: Stop talking in the third person!

ZIM: Stop being stupid!

LIA: BURN

9,000,000,000 people like this

Violet: What, there aren't even that many people on the planet, how is that possible?

ZIM: I'll never Tell!

9,786,567,395 people like this

Violet: what the heck?

_Insert Filler Line_

GIR: Cause the night is young, the line is out the door, the city is ours!

ZIM: Please, GIR! Please stop singing that song!

GIR: Fine, sheesh.

_Insert Filler Line_

ZIM has a new plan take over the planet

Dib says: Yeah right space-idiot

Violet says: BURN!

78,000 people like this

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet: Shout out to my BF, Dib!

7 people like this

_Insert Filler Line_

GIR: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate!

ZIM: Agghhhh! Why do you only sing 5 specific songs?

GIR: 'Cause those are my favorites

_Insert Filler Line_

**That's all for this chapter! More will eventually come. -PPF**


	8. Chapter 8: Watch Your Language!

**Invaderbook 7, I think.**

**Here it is, the newest chapter, sorry everyone, but I'm not updating, IZ Truth or dare today, or am I? well I need to focus on this, Irkens vs. Garklings, and Invader Mouth. So probably not today.**

_Insert Filler Line_

GIR: Ha, I think theres a jupiter!

Dib: Yeah, there is.

GIR: There is?

Dib: Yeah, there is.

GIR: There is?

Dib: YEAH THERE IS, MAN!

GIR: No need to scream at me!

56 people like this

_Filler Line_

Violet is Bored

Dib is watching Mysterious Mysteries

Violet is wondering if she can come over to Dib's place

Dib says yes

ZIM is annoyed with Violet and Dib

Violet says hurtful things about ZIM

Dib highfives Violet

ZIM is extremely annoyed

900,000 people like this

_Filler Line_

GIR: MIA!

MIA: GIR!

GIR: MIA!

MIA: GIR!

800,000 people like this

_Filler Line_

Violet is listening to More by Selena Gomez

LIA loves that song

18,000 people like this

Filler Line

Keef is spying on ZIM

ZIM is %#$ing Angry at Keef

Keef wonders why

90 people like this

_Filler line_

Dib: Like my page if you think I should stop obsessing over paranormal stuff

1,000,000 people like this

Dib: #%holes

Violet: Dib watch your language!

Dib: Sorry, I know you hate when I curse

Violet: Yeah, and GIR is with me!

GIR: yeah %#$%#!

Violet: GIR!

GIR: Sorry.

_FILLER LINE_

**That last part was so funny, ROFL, LMBO(Laugh My Butt Off)! I mean it was HE-LARE-REE-US! haha!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Chapter

**Invaderbook**

**The next Chapter**

_Insert Filler Line_

GIR: TACOS!

MIA: TACOS!

ZIM: For the love of!

LIA: Oh, c'mon ZIM live a little, let the robot be!

ZIM: He's ZIIM's servant! I can't let him be!

LIA: Okay then.

_Insert Filler Line_

Dib: Like my page if you want me to do something cool.

15,000 people like this

Dib: What am I gonna do?

Violet: Talk about that ghost in that box in your attic!

The same 15,000 people who liked this unliked this

Dib: Oh c'mon!

Violet: That's so sad

Dib: Why don't people like me!

ZIM: Cause your head's big.

Dib: My head is not big!

ZIM: Just keep saying that.

_Insert Filler Line_

**I'm so sorry guys; these have just kept getting shorter and shorter. I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10: The newest chapter yet

**A new Invaderbook!**

**It's update time! I'm putting Tak in this chapter.**

Tak has just joined Facebook

Zim is dismayed

Tak wants to hurt Zim

Zim would rather have Violet beat him up

_Filler Line_

Dib: Did you hear Tak joined Facebook?

Violet: Yeah, that psychotic witch hasn't learned.

Zim: BIG HEADED WORM BABY! TAK THE HORRID HAS JOINED FACEBOOK

Dib: Shut up about my head you little #*%#! I swear I will $&$*$ kill you!

Violet: Dib, control your anger!

Dib: Sorry.

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet: I just bought a brand new Ice cream cone

Dib: Violet, what's exciting about that?

Violet: This isn't Violet, it's GIR! I'm using Violet's account!

Dib: GIR, I thought you had your own account

Violet: Mastah sez I can't yooze it

Dib: You misspelled allot of things

Violet: Psych! I was Violet the whole time! I wanted to see if you'd fall for it.

Dib: That wasn't nice.

Violet: Sorry

_Insert Filler Line_

Lia: Zim! Where are you at the moment?

Zim: Being forced to watch TV with GIR, why?

Lia: Turn it to channel 8 now! GIR will love this!

Zim: Okay.

Lia: C'mon!

Zim: It's that bit on pigs isn't it?

Lia: Yeah, how'd you guess?

Zim: I know that you know that I know that you know GIR.

Lia: True.

_Insert Filler Line_

Violet: ;)

_Insert Filler Line_

**That's all for this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: OVER 9,000!

**Invaderbook Chapter 11**

**Hai everyone! Sorry I haven't posted this in soooo long. I was writing other stuff. I have some new characters… Jade West, Beck Oliver, CAT, Liz, and Flek. I realized Gaz hasn't been in here at all. She will be starting with this chapter.**

**11. OVER 9,000!**

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim: Guess how many times I tried to take over the world unsuccessfully.

Lia: 3 times

Dib: 150

Violet: 300

Jade: 790

Beck: OVER 9,000!

Violet: Burn!

50,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: Guess the diameter of my head (in inches)

Violet: 23

Zim: 50

Lia: 75

Jade: 90

Beck: OVER 9,000!

Dib: $*%& YOU BECK!

90,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Jade: Beck, what's 8000+1500?

Beck: OVER 9,000!

200,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Violet: I challenge everyone to come up with a pun!

Dib: You're on GF!

Violet: Owning a funeral business is quite an undertaking…..

Dib: I could say a million puns to tickle your fancy, but no pun in ten did.

Lia: Man in boat gets cold, starts fire in boat, boat sinks. Moral of story: You can't have your kayak and heat it too.

Zim: Zen master walks up to hot dog stand and says: Make me one with everything.

Beck: Two satellite dish installation people meet on a roof. The wedding wasn't great, but the wow, the reception….

Jade: Don't you people have anything better to do?

Beck: Says the girl who doesn't have anything better to do but ask that question.

Jade: Touché….

500,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Tak: I WILL DESTROY ZIM AND TAKE OVER HIS MISSION!

Zim: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!

Tak: STFU ZIM!

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Violet: Going to a party, bringin' the BF!

Lia: PARTY! WOOT! WOOT!

Zim: O-o?

Dib: IDK, but Ima goin' to a partay!

3,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

After the party…

Violet: Remember when Zim had himself strung up that flagpole by his underwear?

Jade: Well yeah, I'm the one who did that….

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Beck: I haven't seen Zim since the party….

Jade: O.O I think he's still tied to the flagpole…..

700,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

**That's all for this chapter of Invaderbook. The next one is coming soon! -PPF**


	12. Chapter 12: Rule 34 & Chain Mail

**Invaderbook Chapter 12**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! I realized I forgot about Gaz in the previous chapter…. Oops… I'm not gonna bleep the curse words this time. It's rated T, so I guess it's fine. Don't be angry about that, please. Wait, I changed it to the usual symbols.**

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Violet: If you've started reading this, then you can't stop. A little girl was stabbed in the heart three years ago, legend has it that her cursed ghost still wanders the land. If you don't post this 5 times, you'll have a heart attack…SERIOUSLY.

Jade: Oh gosh, really? I'll do that right away.

Gaz: Chain Mail? I don't really believe in superstition, but I suppose ya can't be too careful... (I know, I know OOC)

Beck: Oh, WOW. I'm sooo scared.

Violet: This is real, I really would do as it says…

Beck: Yeah, yeah. Now take your Chain Mail %&!$ and GTFO.

Violet: If you like insist…&$%hole.

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Flek: Time for a question: What's your favorite kid's show? Mine was Sqligatchen

Violet: Sesame Street

Dib: The Rainbow Parade

Zim: That is so gay Dib!

Dib: I liked the colors…

Beck: SpongeBob, when it started, it's total crap now.

Jade: Ahh… Kid Shows. Programs that probably made up your childhood…RULE 34.

Beck: Jade, you didn't!

Zim: What's rule 34?

Dib: That mans that there's porn of it.

Zim: Of what?

Dib: Everything.

Zim: You can't rule 34, rule 34

Jade: No, you can

Zim: Sqligatchen porn? I doubt it

Jade: That's where rule 35 comes in, if there isn't already porn of it there will be.

Dib: I'm going to throw up now…

Jade: RULE 34!

Dib: I hate you…..

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Jade: Hey, have you guys heard? Beck's been rushed to hospital.

Lia: Woah, what happened?

Jade: Well, apparently he had a heart attack.

Gaz: …

Violet: WIN.

**Later that day…**

Beck: Oww…

Violet: Quick question, which hurts more? Your chest or the IRONY?

Beck: STFU you *%#$&. You're the one with the big headed boyfriend.

Liz: Uh Oh… 0_0

Jade: He doesn't know the rule does he?

Liz: Nope.

Beck: What rule?

Violet: WHAT THE &$%# IS YOUR *&%$ING PROBLEM? HOW DARE YOU INSULT DIB? THAT'S IT I'M COMING OVER!

Beck: This is not going to end well…

500,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Jade: Dib you should have seen it, Violet beat the living crap out of Beck!

Dib: That's what he gets for calling my head big. My girlfriend is great…..

Jade: Uh, yeah…..

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim has created page 'Dib has a ginormous head'

Dib: THAT IS IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU PIECE OF %&!$!

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim: is typing with tongue, cause rest of body is mutilated.

Lia: is sad cause an idiot tried to kill her boyfriend

Violet: Yeah play 'poor, poor, pitiful me', Zim had it coming…..

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Beck: I'm mutilated, but no one cares….but then Zim is mutilated, and everyone seems to care nonstop about it.

Jade: You have me, but no one can know that we're together

Violet: Then why'd you say it publicly?

Jade: WTF?

50,000 likes

Jade: *&%$! *&%$! *&%$!

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim has opened a private chat with Jade

Zim: MY OWN SISTER BTRAYED ME AND FELL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN PIG SMELLY!

Jade: Sorry…..

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

**That last part is a shocker right? She is his sister! Sorry about Gaz being OOC. I hope you thought this one was funny.**


	13. Chapter 13: Randomness

**Invaderbook 13**

**This is a special Valentine's Day Invaderbook. First off, my songfic thing is gonna turn into regular songfics, but it might not get updated as often, A New Enemy will be updated soon. My other stories will be updated when they are updated. And guess what? I've just joined the Danny Phantom archive! So expect me to be there too…**

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: Happy Valentine's Day Violet!

Violet: Aww, thanks, that's so romantic!

Dib: I know…

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim Zillinski to Lia Labelle: Happy Valentine's Day My perfectly normal human love pig!

Lia Labelle to Zim Zillinski: Back at ya, hon!

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: Holy crap…I just found out Zim's last name is 'Zillinski'

Violet: And Lia's is 'Labelle'…

Jade: Mine is West…..

Beck: My last name is Oliver… Yep, I'm Beck Oliver…..

Violet: We already knew that idiot!

90,386 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

GIR: WHO LIKE WAFFLEZ!

MIA: I DO!

CAT: SO DO ME!

Jade: How many exclamation points was that?

Beck: OVER 9,000!

Jade: No I was being serious…..I really am curious about how many exclamation points that was…

500,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Lia: Hey, Zim what time is it?

Zim: INVASION TIME!

Lia: No, really, I wanna go see a movie…

9,001 people like this

Beck: OVER 9,000!

Jade: Wait, I thought you were done with that!

Beck: You can never be done with it…

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: Is wondering why they call bananas bananas…

Violet: I don't know…Is orange named after the color or the fruit?

Dib: I don't know…

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Jade: CAT, clean the house.

CAT: OKEE DOKEE!

Jade: Good CAT.

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Beck: Has just made a load of bread.

Jade: WTF? A load of bread? EW!

Beck: I meant a loaf! I meant loaf!

Jade: Sure you did…

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: I made a SIR-unit; I don't know what to name it.

Violet: Cool.

Dib: It's nice to have a robot in the a** to work to my every whim

Violet: Dib honey, you might want to reword that…

Dib: What do you-Oh yeah, you're right… I meant house… STUPID PHONE!

476,823 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Beck: S%*FUIK PHONE I$ BR0KEN, CN'T FIX, HE*#LLP!

Jade: Was that all curse words?

Beck: N0 Ja9893

Jade: Ja9893? I'm not a robot!

487,973 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

**THAT IS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTAH PEOPLE! -PPF**


	14. Chapter 14: DYAC! Pt 1

**Invaderbook 14**

**Here is the new chapter! I hope all of you people enjoy!**

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: Violet, want to come over for some strawberries?

Violet: Sure, I'd love to

Jade: Can I come?

Dib: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Beck: What about me?

Dib: YOU KNOW WHAT? EVERYONE WHO KNOWS WHERE I LIVE CAN COME! SCREW FACEBOOK!

Violet: Yikes…

9,000,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim: Stupid Hyooman food, and it's stupid skin burning sensation….

Lia: I'm immune to it…

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Violet: Dammit! Got that Selena Gomez song stuck in my head…

Jade: Which one?

Violet: I lup you like a lup song…

Jade: What's lup?

Violet: DYAC! STAMPEDE PHONE!

Jade: Maybe I should leave you alone…

937,493 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: I got the 'Party Rock Anthem stuck in my head'

Violet: Everyday I'm Snufflepagus!

Dib: WTF?

Violet: I meant shufflin'! DYAC!

498,836 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Violet: I'm watching an awards show.

Dib: I'm watching Law and Order.

Violet: LAME!

Dib: SCU Special Cucumber Unit.

Violet: LOL!

394,029 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Gaz: Beck, are you going to Orlando?

Beck: Yeah, in a couple days

Gaz: I'm so jealous, I want to go to Orlando and get my picture taken with Mickey Manboobs!

Beck: WTF?

Gaz: I MEANT MICKEY MOUSE! DYAC!

498,394people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim: I just crammed some machines into my a**…

Lia: Read what you wrote…

Zim: I MEANT MY VOOT NOT MY BUTT! SCREW AUTOCORRECT AND FACEBOOK!

948,948 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Jade: Just bought a a** because I was begged to…

Beck: An a**?

Jade: How did car get turned to a**?

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

**Sorry about length….I had a hard time coming up with stuff… This is part one of 'Damn You Autocorrect!' -PPF**


	15. Chapter 15: DYAC! Pt 2

**Invaderbook 15**

**Chapter 15: Darn You Autocorrect Part 2**

**I'm finally back! Anyways, this is part two of DYAC! So yeah, autocorrect is such a pest, I hope whoever invented it falls in a hole.**

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Violet: THEY DON'T HAVE ANY NUTELLA AT THE STORE!

Dib: Okay, our weekend is totally shatnered…HOW WILL WE MAKE PEANUT BUTTER AND NUTELLA SANDWICHES?

Violet: What does Captain Kirk have to do with anything?

Dib: What do you-Oh…I meant shattered….

5,000 people like this

(Star Trek reference…for those crazed Trekkies…not that I think all Trekkies are crazed, I'm sure that at least 35% of Star Trek fans are sane)

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Beck: How did your date with Lia go?

Zim: Great! I killed her in the woods before I took her to her house!

Beck: Harsh…You didn't need to murder her…

Zim: I'm mortified…I MEANT I KISSED HER IN THE WOODS!

30,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Jade: Where are you CAT?

CAT: In the a**

Jade: In the car?

CAT: YEAH! WHY DOES IT SAY BUTT? HAHAHAHEEHEEHAHAHA!

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: Violet, where'd you go?

Violet: Nowhere, I'm right next to you Dib.

Dib: Oh, wrong side of me…

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Beck: Hi Jade!

Jade: Hi Beck, whatchya doin'?

Beck: Buying stuff at the store.

Jade West, Zim Zillinski, Lia Labelle, Tak Blue, Violet Johnson, Dib Membrane, and Meg Oliver like this.

Beck: WTF? Mom? What are you doing on here?

Meg: I'm here to be your friend sweetie!

900,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Liz: I finally figured out how Facebook works!

Flek: Thank goodness, you're the only person I know on here other than Jade and Zim.

Liz: Yeah…Too bad Zim's already taken…I really like him and stuff…

Flek: Oh-kay…

Taylor: Aww….My lady likes Zim…

Liz: Your lady?

Taylor: N-nothing…..

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim: I cannot believe that Ms. Bitters assigned us that much homework…

Lia: It's almost as if she just gives us homework so that we can't have personal lives…

Zim: And people wonder why we get detention for making out at school so much…

Violet: At least you didn't get caught doing what me and Dib got caught doing once…

Lia: You two were-

Violet: No, Dib and I aren't ready for that, we got caught making out too, except we were in a janitors closet, not in front of everyone.

Lia: Really? I don't believe you.

Violet: I don't need you to believe me! I hate you!

39,398,398 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim: You'll never guess what I caught Violet and Dib doing!

Lia: What?

Zim: I was walking past Dib's house, and I looked in the window, and Dib and Violet were making out…

Lia: And I care why?

Zim: Cause their faces were covered with spit, and I got a picture [Picture link]

Lia: HAHAHA! BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!

97 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: Great, Zim got a picture of us making out…

Violet: Is it embarrassing?

Dib: Yeah, we kinda slobbered on each other's faces a little…

Violet: Well it had been at least an hour when that pic was taken…

Dib: Yeah, maybe I should come over, and we could make out again…

Zim: UGH! Why is it so hard to use the private chat?

Dib: [Screen cap shows Dib face red with embarrassment] That message wasn't meant for you Zim…

Zim: I know, it's just that I like ruining stuff.

Dib: You jerk.

Zim: Thank you, that was very nice of you!

Dib: GET OFF MY WALL SPACE-BOY!

Zim: Fine, it's really boring on your wall anyways…BECAUSE YOU'RE BORING! YOU ALSO HAVE A BIG HEAD!

Violet: Big. Mistake.

Dib: Ha, she's coming for you Zim! She's gonna beat your butt!

Zim: Oops…

90,000 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Lia: Why does Zim get beaten up by Violet almost every day?

Dib: Cause he has to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Zim: WHY DOES VIOLET HYOOMAN HATE ME? I DON'T HATE HER! I kinda like her actually…

Dib: STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!

Zim: NEVER!

Lia: Actually you should, because you're kind of with me Zim…

Violet: Sooo….Awkwardness?

Zim: Agreed.

Dib: DON'T YOU AGREE WITH HER!

Zim: Yeesh…Wait, what are you doing on my wall anyways Dib-filth?

Dib: Talking to your girlfriend. Not so fun when happens to you Zim, is it?

Zim: Ha, like you'd ever have the guts to even try to flirt with Lia, after all, you are the one with the scary over bearing girlfriend.

Dib: She is not scary and over bearing! Why do you make up lies about Violet?

Zim: I'm not making up lies! When have I lied?

Dib: Let's see, yesterday, today, the whole time you were on Earth…

Zim: *virtual face palm*

Dib: What are you face palming space-boy?

Zim: This argument is boring!

Dib: Yeah…It kind of is…

Zim: YOU DARE AGREE WITH THE ALMIGHTY ZIIM?

Dib: Oh, so I can't agree on things that you actually have a point on? I give up. [Leaves Zim's page]

1,909,384 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: I'm going to Paris, France for a week. Here's the best part…I CAN BRING VIOLET WITH ME! In the city of lights with the most beautiful girl ever….IMA SO GONNA HAVE FUN!

Violet: *virtual blush* Aww, am I really the most beautiful girl ever to you?

Dib: Mhm. Good thing I'm right next to you. [screen cap shows Dib leaning over to Violet, and kissing her on the lips]

Violet: *still blushing virtually* I think you're the most handsome boy ever Dib.

Dib: You don't think I have a big head?

Violet: Why would I think that?

Dib: *starts blushing virtually*

Violet: [screen cap shows Violet leaning over towards Dib, and she covers the camera with her hand]

Zim: I just saw the screen cap, and my guess is that you're shoving each other's tongues down each other's throats…Try not to swallow each other…

Dib: Zim! You just totally ruined the moment!

Zim: Says the guy who dumped water on me when I was kissing my girlfriend! I was burning!

Lia: But yet it didn't hurt me…

Zim: I wonder why…

Lia: Maybe Garklings aren't sensitive to water like Irkens are…

30,059 people like this

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Dib: So…Violet…WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET HERE TO THE AIRPORT? I'm so tired of waiting!

Violet: Sorry. I'm coming, I kinda fell down the stairs…

Dib: ARE YOU OKAY?

Violet: I'm fine, there are only three steps in the staircase…

Dib: Oh yeah, I forgot about that completely…

7 people found this conversation pointless

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Zim: Did Violet and Dib go to France yet?

Lia: I think they both just got on the plane…

Zim: Okay.

Lia: Yep, I really kinda wonder what they'll be doing in France…

Zim: French stuff, like eating French bread and French fries, possibly kissing like French people…Anything that has to do with France I would guess…

Lia: Ew, kissing the French way? Isn't that all disturbing and such?

Zim: Yeah, but not to French people…

Dib: You know, just because we left the country doesn't mean that there isn't Internet on the rest of the planet…

Zim: Oh…

Dib: And it especially doesn't help that you were typing all of this on MY PAGE!

Zim: O.O

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Violet: Me and Dib are on top of the Eiffel Tower!

Dib: Yeah, it's so high up…I'm kinda scared…

Violet: It'll be okay! [Screen cap shows Violet hugging Dib]

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Lia: Soooo…Zim….Anything interesting happen?

Zim: Nah, just the usual stuff, Gir acting like a spaz, Minimoose being the only sane person other than me, ZIIM, in the house, and the other stuff.

Lia: Yeah, Mia seems to acting extra crazy today…SHE BIT ME!

Zim: Ouch….Plus SIR Units mouths are kinda sharp…

Lia: Yeah…I'm bleeding on my hand…

Zim: Like I said…OUCH!

Lia: Yeah…

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

**I think this may be the longest chapter of Invaderbook…If you're wondering who Taylor is, Taylor is Dib's best friend from IZ:TNS So the next chapter is coming soon, and bla bla… OK! CHAPTER ENDING TIME! * glitter confetti falls out of sky* WOOP! -PPF**


	16. Chapter 16: Zim likes twilight?

**Yo, yo, yo, it's time for Invaderbook!**

**Hee, hee, TAS reference! (For you weenies who don't know what TAS is, it's 'The Amanda Show' Okay, so maybe you aren't weenies, but you might be!) Woo! Okay let me get on with it! Forgot to mention that I changed some character's names! Liz is now Lizzie, and Flek is now Phlek.**

_*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*_

Violet: Hey guys! Check this out! If you write your password on here it turns into stars! See? *********

Dib: Cool! **********

Taylor: Wow! ***********

Lizzie: Cool! ********

Phlek: AWESOME! *********

Gaz: Yeah! ***********

Zim: Really? Isecretlyliketwilight

Violet: WHAT? Holy Glob! LOL!

Dib: I knew it!

Phlek: We fooled you Zim!

Lizzie: Yeah, sorry Zim...

(For those who are wondering, I did have the passwords be based on length of what there passwords might be, Violet's is 'Dib is sexy', Dib's is 'Paranormal', Lizzie's is 'IloveZim', Taylor's is 'Lizzie is hot', Phlek's is 'I heart Gaz, and Gaz's is 'Vampire piggy'. I didn't count spaces.)

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

**Quikc thing I just wanted to do real quick, cause I thought it would be funny. -PPF IS OUT!**


End file.
